Not Another No Such Luck Story
by 364wii
Summary: I was originally going to put this story as a chapter in my fanfiction "Not Another OC Insert", but since this episode is so hated I gave "No Such Luck" It's own story spot so yeah I recommend you either read the first chapter of "Not Another OC Insert" or just look at the thumbnail If you want a judge of my OC.


Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

The story starts with Lincoln is enjoying a bowl of Aw, Nuts cereal for breakfast and reading a comic book when his sisters come in.

"Hey, you guys! Don't forget my golf tournament's this afternoon." Lori said. Lincoln ducks under the table. "You're all going to be there to support me, right?" Lori asked.

Her sisters all agree that they'll be there.

"And after that, you're all coming to my charity fashion show, right?" Leni asked.

They all agree.

"And after that, don't forget my grave-digging competition." Lucy added.

They all say that they are. Lincoln crawls out from under the table and comes across Lily.

"Inkin'!" Lily yelled.

"Shh!" Lincoln shushed.

He notices her bottle on the top of the fridge and puts her on Lana's skateboard; the board collides with the fridge and the bottle drops right into her hands letting her drink the contents from it. Lincoln escapes to the living room without his sisters seeing him and sighs with relief.

Lincoln clears throat to the readers. "I know what you're thinking. "Lincoln, why are you trying to get out of your sisters' activities?" Well, you don't know my life." He said.

"With ten sisters, my calendar's booked everyday with stuff. I'm supposed to go to rodeos, pageants, open mic nights...once in a while, a guy just needs some time to himself." Lincoln said heading up stairs.

Suddenly, Lynn pops up in front of him.

"Hey, Lincoln! You're coming to my softball game today, right?" Lynn asked.

"Dang it. Should've done a head count." Lincoln said. "Actually, Lynn, I've got some important business to attend to. Like Ace Savvy VS the Card Shark." he added holding out the comic.

"Lame. My team has won our last six games, and you're the only member of this family who hasn't come out to support me." Lynn said.

"That's because I was supporting six other sisters at their things. Sorry, Lynn, I just can't do it today." Lincoln said.

"Sure you won't reconsider?" Lynn asked holding her bat threateningly.

Lincoln acquiesces and is at the game with his family, Jonathan and Bobby in the bleachers. The mascot comes out onto the field and does a somersault.

"LET'S DO THIS!" The Mascot yelled.

"Well, it's a beautiful day at the park. Isn't it, Pep?" The Baseball Announcer asked.

"Oh, sure it is." Pep said unenthusiastic.

"It's the bottom of the ninth with the Royal Woods Squirrels up 3-nothing. Could this be another shutout for star pitcher Lynn Loud?" The Baseball Announcer asked.

The crowd cheers for Lynn. Lynn waves to the people and her family and they all root for her. She then starts doing some things to prepare for her pitch. She lifts her leg, turns her cap, tosses some dirt over her shoulder, and pats her right cheek.

"Loud is performing her signature good luck rituals." The Baseball Announcer said.

"Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut!" Lynn yelled doing a Cossack dance.

"Hey, Pep, you believe there's anything to these kinds of superstitions?" The Baseball Announcer asked.

"I don't know." Pep said not caring.

"Just throw it will ya!" Jonathan yelled.

"Well, here's the windup and the pitch." The Baseball Announcer said.

Lynn winds up and pitches, but the opposing batter slams it out of the park.

"Ooh! Looks like the softball gods did not love that Cossack dance." The Baseball Announcer said.

Soon enough, the Daisy Hill Daisies hit the ball each time, thus beating the Squirrels.

"Hated that Cossack dance." The Baseball Announcer said.

The crowd boos and the mascot looks on with grief.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, SIS!" Luna yelled.

After the game, Lynn is looking down.

"Hey, sis. I'm really sorry you lost." Lincoln said.

Lynn yelps and hides behind a dumpster.

"Are you ok?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn holds a rotten banana peel. "Stay back! You're bad luck!" Lynn yells tossing the peel at Lincoln.

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln asked.

"My team has been dominating all season, then the one time you show up, we lose!" Lynn yelled.

"That's ridiculous. I'm not bad luck." Lincoln said.

"Yeah-huh, you are! Which is why I'm banning you from all future games. Now scram! I have to make things right with the softball gods." Lynn said then started doing her Cossack dance again. "Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut!" She yelled.

Back at the Loud House, Lincoln is having more Aw, Nuts and reading his comic.

Leni walks to him with her hair all curled. "Lincoln! Are you coming to my charity fashion show? It's for a great cause: oysters without pearls." Leni said.

"Leni! No! He'll ruin your fashion show just like he ruined my winning streak! HE'S BAD LUCK!" Lynn yelled paranoid.

"Oh, come on, Lynn! That is absolutely..." Lincoln begins to say, but gets an idea. "...true." He looks to the readers. "I think I may be on to something here." Lincoln said.

"Leni, I'd love to go to your fashion show, but I'd hate for my bad luck to make you trip, or jam a zipper, or break a heel..." Lincoln said.

Leni gasps. "The horror! Maybe you should sit this one out." Leni said.

"I'll be there in spirit." Lincoln says.

Lincoln is turning the TV on.

"Next on ARRGH!..." The Announcer yelled.

Lana then pounces Lincoln and hogties him.

"Hey, Linc, you coming to my alligator-wrestling match?" Lana asked.

Leni pulls Lana away from Lincoln. "Don't invite Lincoln! He could make your alligator trip, or jam its zipper, or break a heel!" Leni yelled paranoid.

"What?" Lana asked confused.

"He's bad luck." Leni said.

They turn to him.

"I can't deny it." Lincoln lied.

"Uh...maybe you shouldn't come after all. I'm wrestlin' my first 200-pounder, and I can't take any chances." Lana says then pats his foot.

Time skip

Now Lincoln is talking to Lola who's spraying her hair in a beehive.

"Sure, Lola. I'll come to your pageant. I just hope my bad luck doesn't make your hair go flat." Lincoln said.

Lola gasps and sprays Lincoln away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lola yells.

Lincoln is talking to Luan in her clown outfit.

"I'd love to attend your performance. I'm just afraid my bad luck might cause a clown car collision." Lincoln said.

Luan gasps. "That would put a dent in things!" Luan says then laughs. "Get it? But seriously, don't come." She added.

Lincoln leaves and is now talking to Lily.

"Oh, Lily, I sure would like to come to your play date, but I'd hate for my bad luck to cause a boo-boo." Lincoln said.

Lily blows a raspberry at Lincoln. He then comes across Lisa.

Lisa scoffs "Pshaw. There's no such thing as bad luck. There's only science. All else is hooey." Lisa said.

Enter Lori

"Lisa literally has a point. You're coming to my tournament, Lincoln. This family supports each other." Lori said walking to the two while carrying her golf clubs.

"All the time?" Jonathan asked reaching the top of the stairs.

"Well no, but I'm not gonna fall for something as dumb as bad luck the twerp is probably just trying to get out of coming to our activities." Lori said.

"Yeah, but you guys have activities every day you think we all want to hear Luna play her guitar for the millionth time, or listen to Lisa talk about about stuff we don't care for two hours or watch you try and hit a tiny ball into a tiny hole?" Jonathan asked crossing his arms.

"What! You said that you enjoy coming to our events were you just lying to us to spare our feelings?" Lori asked a little hurt.

Jonathan scratched his neck "If I'm being honest...yes." Jonathan said.

Lori gasps. She had a look of hurt on her face for a moment. "Fine! If that's how you really feel! You are literally uninvited to my tournament!" Lori yelled then runs off.

Lisa was shocked by Jonathan reveal. "I'm at a loss for words. If you don't care for my lecture on thermodynamics. You shall be uninvited from my activity as well." Lisa said.

Jonathan looked guilty and face palmed. "Just my luck." Jonathan said. Lincoln then looked up at Jonathan with a worried face.

"Snack Pack are you ok?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm fine, but I really put my foot in my month didn't I?" Jonathan asked with a small smile.

Lincoln nods and Jonathan signs.

"So...I hear your bad luck. What's that about?" Jonathan asked.

Lincoln retells what happened yesterday. Lynn threatening him, Lynn calling him bad luck.

Jonathan gives Lincoln a deadpan look. "Snow Ball why didn't just stand up to Lynn and says no?" Jonathan asked kneeing down and looking Lincoln in the eye.

Lincoln looked down and tried to avoid eye contact. He hated that he didn't stand up for himself more and wished he was more like Jonathan. Jonathan wasn't afraid of his sisters, he stood himself for Lincoln and himself. Whenever Jonathan stood up to Lori, Lola, or Lynn It was the bravest Lincoln ever saw. Jonathan then snapped his fingers and got Lincoln attention.

"Earth to Linc, earth to Linc, you ok?" Jonathan asked.

Lincoln nodded again.

"Look let's just take a chill day and once Lori and Lisa stop hating me and the others stop fearing you we'll patch things up." Jonathan said.

Lincoln nods and they both continue day.

Time skip

The sisters and parents are leaving the house to attend the big outings.

"Come on, guys. It's time for my gator-wrestling match." Lana said.

As soon as they're in the van, Lincoln is elated.

"So sorry to miss it all." Lincoln said gleefully sarcastic. He suddenly comes out sliding like in a famous movie scene and starts dancing. "Who's unlucky? I'm unlucky! Who's unlucky? I'm unlucky!" He cheered. Lincoln then reading his comic in his underwear everywhere in the house. "Tough break, Card Shark. Looks like Ace Savvy just called your bluff!" He yelled. Lincoln drinks milk from the carton and belches. "I gotta say, being bad luck for a day turned out to be pretty good." Lincoln said.

The next day, Lincoln and Jonathan's breakfast is out on the coffee table in the living room.

"What the? Why is my breakfast on the coffee table?" Lincoln asked.

Jonathan walked in and sat next to Lincoln. "Oh, sorry, squirt, but we're eating breakfast in the living room today." Jonathan said.

"Why?" Lincoln asked.

"Lori told the rest of your family about yesterday and they don't want us around also your folks think your "bad luck" too your dad yelled "We-we can't risk Lincoln bad luck spreading to us!" Jonathan said taking a bite of his breakfast corn dog.

"How did you find that out?" Lincoln asked pouring his cereal and turns on the game console.

"Air vents." Jonathan said taking another bite.

"Well at least now we can play video games while we eat." Lincoln said.

"Their faking it." Jonathan said.

"Huh?" Lincoln asked.

"Your family is awful at keeping secrets I could see it in their eyes." Jonathan said then drinking some of his OJ.

"Oh well I guess that's good huh?" Jonathan asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say that." Jonathan said.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked.

"Your folks knowing your faking being bad luck is going to lead to a grounding." Jonathan said.

"Dang it." Lincoln said.

Later that night, the family is getting ready to see a movie.

"Come on, kids! The movie starts in half an hour!" Rita yelled.

The girls come down super excited to see it.

"Dibs on holding the popcorn!" Lincoln yelled.

Lynn screams and leaps out of the house in fear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast, son. I wish you could come, but with your bad luck, who knows what could go wrong?" Lynn Sr. asked in panicked.

"The movie could sell out!" Lola yelled.

"I could get stuck behind some lady with a beehive!" Luna yelled.

"Someone could get scalded with molten butter!" Lisa yelled.

Lynn Sr. gasps. "I didn't even think of that one! Sorry, kiddo." He said.

"Don't worry I could take Snow Ball to a drive in movie in my car." Jonathan said walking up to the Louds.

"Sweet! You guys have fun." Lincoln said running out to Jonathan's car. Jonathan gave the family a two finger salute.

"Bye! So how do you drive your car into the movie?" Leni asked.

Everyone else face palmed.

Later, as he gets ready for bed, he notices that there's something wrong with his door which is now boarded up and bound with hazard tape, and there's a note on it.

Lincoln reads the note. "Sorry, Lincoln, but you can't sleep here tonight. We can't just risk it? Are you kidding me?" Lincoln asked in anger.

"NO!" The Sisters yelled they slammed their doors shut.

Lincoln goes down stairs and sleeps on the couch.

"Maybe lying to my family was the best idea?" Lincoln asked himself.

He then tosses and turns and then gets up and goes into the basement to grab a blanket.

After getting the blanket the while hair boy falls asleep.

Time Skip

Jonathan drives Lincoln back from school due to them still being ignored by the Louds.

"So how long do you think my family will keep making me sleep on the couch?" Lincoln asked little sad.

"How long are you going to keep lying?" Jonathan asked back keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm gonna tell my family the truth today when we get home." Lincoln said putting his arm on the side of the car.

"Are you sure you'll probably get grounded for a month and lose any free time you wanted?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, I want free time as much as the next guy, but I still want family time every once and awhile." Lincoln said.

Jonathan smiled and ruffled Lincoln head which made Lincoln smiled.

"Glad you realized how bad lying messes up your life even when your lying so you won't hurt people you care about." Joanthan said with his smile fading.

"Don't worry, after I get rid of this bad luck problem I'll help you come up with plan to get my sisters to forgive you." Lincoln said trying to cheer up his brother figure.

Jonathan makes a small smile.

The two then make it to the house and gets out of the car and walk to the front door. Lincoln notices the door is locked.

"Guys? I think you accidentally locked me out!" Lincoln yelled.

Lola comes to the window and glares at the two.

"We can't have you in the house anymore you bad luck will doom us all!" Lola yells she then looks at Jonathan. "Also we're mad at you Johnny." She added.

"Look princess If you just hear me out I could-" Jonathan begins to say, but

Lola slams the door in their faces.

Lola then walks into the kitchen and sees her family.

"What are you guys doing?" Lola asked.

"Kids, we've got a special treat for you! Since your father's presentation went so well..." Rita said.

"And your mother's root canals, too..." Lynn Sr. added.

"...we thought we'd celebrate with a trip to the beach tomorrow. Rita finished.

The Sisters all cheer, but suddenly stop.

"What's wrong, I though you girls would doing back flips, we're going to the beach tomorrow?" Lynn Sr. asked.

The Girls looked nervously at each other and Lori steps up to speak for the group.

"We had a sisters only meeting and we want to stop this "bad luck"/ignored Jon plan." Lori said.

"Really?" The Parents asked.

"I was being a sore loser and I took it out on Linc." Lynn Jr. said then punches the wall and makes a hole. "I mean true Linc shouldn't of lied to us, but we kind of went too far what kind of a sister makes her family lock out her little bro out of the house?" Lynn Jr. asked looking guilty.

"We also haven't been far to J lately." Luna added while patting Lynn Jr. back to comfort her.

"Is that how you girls really feel?" Lynn Sr. asked.

The Sisters nodded.

"Ok well, I think we should invite the boys with us too the beach then." Rita said with a smile.

"The girls then cheer and dash out of the kitchen leaving the parents by themselves.

"I'm glad the girls realized what they were doing was wrong." Lynn Sr. said letting go of a breath he was holding.

"I'm glad I get to hug and kiss my baby boy." Rita said with a smile.

"I was a little worried he would up hating us, what If he ran way, what If something worst happened!" Lynn Sr. yelled panicking.

"Don't worry sweet once the kids talk things out everything will go back to normal." Rita said giving her husband a hug and a kiss.

The family then made it outside and saw the two boys near a tent making smores.

"Jonathan! Lincoln!" Lana yells and hugs Lincoln.

"Whoa! What with the hug?" Lincoln asked while the messy twin hugs him.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow and we like wanted to invite you guys." Leni said.

"Ooh, gosh. Sorry, guys. We can't come. Someone could get attacked by a shark." Jonathan said.

"Or caught in a riptide." Lincoln added.

"Or stung by a jellyfish." Jonathan said.

Lana gasps "If that happens, I call peeing on the wound!" Lana yelled Jonathan then pulls her off of Lincoln.

The rest of the family looked dejected. "Come on, you two! Be reasonable! We're not gonna in ignored you two anymore!" Lola yelled.

"I'm bad luck, guys. Plus I made Jon bad luck with all the time we hung out." Lincoln said. He then walks to the tent and closes the door on them.

"Johnny we know you guys are not bad luck we agree to stop being meanies to you two." Leni said tearing up a bit.

Jonathan looked and saw their guilt filled faces, he then looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry." he said.

The family looked confused at the teen.

"If I didn't lie to you guys maybe I could of stopped this whole 'No Such Luck' problem earlier." Jonathan said looking at ground.

"This was all of our faults your lying, our revenge. We just want things to go back to normal and be a family!" Lynn Jr. yelled she then looked away. "I'm sorry" She said starting tearing a bit herself.

The rest of the family starts apologizing too cut off each other.

"I'm sorry too." A voice said it showed to be Lincoln.

"I shouldn't of let you guys think I was bad luck in the first place. It was a really selfish thing to do. We need to support each other I'm really sorry." Lincoln said.

"We should also give each other some me time more often and try to not lie to each other so much anymore. Lynn Jr. said then wiped her tears way with her sleeve.

The family then hugged the two boys and the boys smiled happy that thing were going back to normal.

The beach

Lincoln looks to the readers. "Well, my family doesn't think I'm bad luck anymore. In fact, now they think I'm the luckiest thing to come into their lives!" Lincoln cheered.

"Hey, Lincoln! Johnny got stung by a jellyfish!" Lola yelled.

"I'll help you Jon!" Lana yelled she then runs at Jonathan.

"Ah, wait what! Don't you dare pee on me Dirt Pile!" Jonathan yelled and then starts runs away.

Lana chases Jonathan trying to "help him" while the rest of the family enjoys their time with beach activities.


End file.
